gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type
MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type (aka Tieren All Region Type, Tieren Taozi, Tieren), is the latest mobile suit based on the aged Tieren model. This unit was piloted by Sergei Smirnov. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before the advent of GN based mobile suits, the HRL was working on new generation mobile suits for the aging Tieren series that was versatile and allows multi-environment function without equipment modification.HG 1/144 MSJ-06III-A Sergei's Tieren Taozi manual However after the advent of GN mobile suits, many of these next generation machines became obsolete and the All Region Type is one of them. As its name suggests, it is fully capable of flight inside the atmosphere. It is a direct descendant of the MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi, both units sharing a virtually identical frame. However,unlike the Taozi which was created to bring out the potential of a super soldier's enhanced reaction times and quantum brainwaves, the All Region Type was built to be piloted by ordinary human beings. By increasing the number of thrusters placed around the body combined with movable armor in the shoulder and legs, an impressive mobility performance is achieved. Like the Tieren Taozi, the Tieren All Region Type does not require the pilot to wear a head mouted display helmet. Armaments ;*Advanced GN Beam Rifle :This is a modified version of the standard GN-X GN Beam Rifle. It has a small GN Condenser inside it that allows even mobile suits without solar furnaces to use it. The pilot can adjust its accuracy, rate of fire, penetrating power and the rifle also mounts a GN Beam Saber, which is used in the same fashion as a bayonet. Due to the fact that the GN weapons are not compatible with the OS designed with regular body-types, a lot of adjustments and manual aiming needs to be done by the pilot in order to use it effectively, thus a highly skilled pilot is required. History So far only one unit of this Tieren type was seen. This unit was piloted by Sergei Smirnov during his attempt to end the initial Coup d'état. He piloted this unit into the Orbital Elevator which was seized by the Coup faction and later escaped it after the elevator was hit by a blast of the second Memento Mori . After arriving on Earth, he helped shoot down the falling pieces of the elevator. However his son Andrei thought that Sergei was a part of the Coup faction and thus killed him in rage with his GN Beam Saber.Prologue to TragedyIn Midst of Scattered Light. Due to the fact that GN-Drive mobile suits are highly versatile, this mobile suit was used as the basis of the Ahead series due to its versatility;Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics sourcebook the first mass produced GN mobile suit series designed by the Earth Sphere Federation. Pics Gallery Notes *Instead of Tieren All Region Type,the mobile suit's model kit is name Sergei's Tieren Taozi. *In episode 16 of Gundam 00 Season 2, an ESF Coup Faction officer referred to the All Region type as "Tieren Taozi". References External Links *Tieren All Region Type on MAHQ *Tieren All Region Type on Wikipedia